


Beso bajo el muérdago

by bettytadeo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Protective Ben Solo, Romantic Fluff, Sweet Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettytadeo/pseuds/bettytadeo
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Ladies Secretas 2020





	Beso bajo el muérdago

La Navidad se acercaba y todos en la oficina donde Rey trabajaba de recepcionista estaban emocionados por la fiesta de esa noche, ella nunca había estado en un festejo así, su abuelo había sido la encarnación del Grinch pero ahora que él ya no estaba por primera vez podía disfrutar de la alegría que la mayoría de sus compañeros mostraban. 

Le habría agradado mucho asistir al baile pero no tenía un vestido lindo y no sabía bailar además de que sus recursos económicos eran limitados así que solo disfrutaría del día tan alegre y por la tarde se marcharía a casa como todos los días a soñar con su jefe del cual estaba enamorada desde el día que había llegado a trabajar ahí, aunque el no le hubiera dedicado ni siquiera una mirada o eso era lo que ella pensaba. 

Suspiró con melancolía y atendió una llamada sin ver un par de ojos casi dorados que la observaban con anhelo. 

Su jefe, ese por el que suspiraba también estaba enamorado de ella desde el día que había llegado de un viaje y la había visto en recepción, su sonrisa y su mirada tímida lo habían atrapado, pero tenía miedo de acercarse a ella y que lo rechazara, pero ese día había decidido arriesgarse. 

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? 

Ben Solo dueño de la empresa vio a su amigo y socio con molestia antes de hacer la llamada al servicio de paquetería. 

— ¡Claro que estoy seguro, hoy es un buen día para decirle a Rey lo que siento por ella — respondió después de colgar.

— Espero que no te rechace o estarás insoportable por el resto del año.

— Cierra el pico Hux o le dijo a tu novia lo que le compraste de regalo de navidad.

Armitage Hux se alejó y le hizo una seña a su novia Rose con el pulgar arriba y ella rápidamente se puso manos a la obra también. 

Rey seguía en su nube cuando una de sus compañeras se acercó a pedirle que le ayudara con un adorno. 

— Pero Rose yo nunca he hecho estas cosas.

— Solo hazle un moño, es para colgarlo en la puerta.

— ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

— Oh solo un adorno — al ver que la chica no sabía lo que era Rose sonrió para si, todo estaba saliendo perfecto, el regalo para su amiga y para su jefe estaba en camino. 

Un par de horas después Rey estaba tan ensimismada en su labor con el adorno que no se dio cuenta que un mensajero con un paquete estaba frente a ella. 

— ¿Señorita Rey?

— Si, discúlpeme, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

— Esto es para usted.

Rey se sorprendió en verdad al ver la enorme caja envuelta en papel plateado con un moño rojo. 

— Debe estar equivocado, yo no he hecho ningún pedido.

— Pero usted es Rey, castaña, pecosa y de ojos verdes, esa fue la descripción que me dieron, es usted.

— Bueno si pero yo…

— Acepte el obsequio por favor señorita, alguien se tomó muchas molestias para hacerle llegar esto.

Rey se sonrojó y aceptó el obsequio, sus compañeras curiosas se había acercado a ver y ella al verlas amotinadas alrededor de la mesa de recepción trató de huir al baño pero Rose le cortó el paso. 

— ¿Quién te lo envía Rey? 

— No sé.

— ¿Un admirador secreto?

— ¡Rose! Yo no tengo admiradores secretos.

— Al parecer si, mira tiene una tarjeta.

Rose estuvo a punto de tomarla pero Rey fue más rápida y la escondió entre su uniforme. 

Todas las chicas que se habían acercado a ver el obsequio empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo y Rey se puso aún más nerviosa, Ben al ver el alboroto de acercó a poner orden y todas excepto Rose huyeron a sus puestos de trabajo. 

— ¿Que está pasando aquí?

— ¡Oh! Hola Ben, Rey no me quiere decir quien es su admirador secreto.

— ¡Que no tengo un admirador secreto! — exclamó Rey avergonzada de tener a Ben tan cerca.

— ¿Estás segura? — le preguntó él con suavidad mirándola a los ojos.

Rose se alejo dejándolos solos y Rey con temor sacó la tarjeta del bolsillo dónde la había escondido y al abrirla casi se desmaya, conocía la letra, era él el admirador secreto, lo miró a los ojos con súplica y el repitió las tres palabras escritas en el papel. 

— Te verás hermosa.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de la chica y Ben se alejó confiando en que ella aceptaría la invitación. 

Rey quitó el moño del obsequio y al levantar la tapa de la caja un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, envuelto en papel de seda estaba un hermoso vestido de fiesta, un par de sandalias y algunos accesorios, tocó con los dedos la fina tela y sonrió, tenía miedo pero asistiría a la fiesta, tal vez una sorpresa la estuviera esperando. 

Unas horas después se encerró en el baño y se cambió de ropa, no le daba tiempo de ir a su departamento y volver así que se arregló lo mejor que pudo teniendo en cuenta que no usaba mucho maquillaje y que su peinado era bastante sencillo pero no se dio cuenta que eso precisamente era el complemento perfecto para el hermoso vestido. 

Salió nerviosa y se dirigió al salón donde sería la fiesta, llevaba en la mano el adorno que le había encargado Rose quien al verla llegar se quedó con la boca abierta, todos se quedaron así al verla sobre todo Ben que sintió su corazón detenerse para después latir apresurado, estaba realmente hermosa, el vestido de corte sencillo enmarcaba bellamente su silueta y el suave color verde le daba más luz a sus ojos. 

La vio darle a Rose un adorno y sonrió para si al darse cuenta que era, se acercó al ver que se subía en una silla para colgarlo en la puerta, era su oportunidad, un beso bajo el muérdago nunca se desaprovechaba y apresuró más el paso al ver que Finn y Poe se acercaban también, llegó antes que ellos y les dio una mirada dura que los hizo detenerse. 

Rey había terminado de colgar el adorno cuando lo sintió detrás de ella, reconocía su presencia pues su corazón siempre se saltaba un latido y de lo nerviosa que se puso casi se cae pero un par de fuertes manos le rodearon la cintura y la bajaron de la silla. 

— Yo tenía razón, te ves hermosa. 

Rey volteó y ahí estaba él, con esa mirada que le hacía soñar cosas imposibles, su respiración tan cerca de ella, la tibieza de su aliento, el aroma de su loción, todo eso la tentaba, la ponía a temblar, se aferró a sus hombros y bajó la mirada cuando sintió que podía ver muy dentro de ella, pero sus labios llamaron su atención y de su boca salió un suspiro tembloroso que Ben atrapó en un beso que le quitó la capacidad de pensar. 

La acción del jefe dejó perplejos a todos, sobre todo a Rey que por primera vez en su vida creyó todas esas historias acerca de un anciano rollizo de barba blanca que iba repartiendo regalos por el mundo, pero su santa no era anciano ni rollizo, era Ben Solo que la besaba bajo el muérdago, Rose le había dicho un par de minutos atrás lo que ese adorno significaba y se había ido dejándola sola lo cual le agradecería después ahora solo quería disfrutar de la mejor navidad de su vida en brazos del hombre que amaba. Cuando el beso terminó él le susurró al oído. 

— Feliz navidad mi amada Rey. 

—

—

—

Feliz navidad a mi amiga secreta Lilian, que todos tus deseos se hagan realidad.


End file.
